Fullmetal meets Roy's sister
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This is a story on how Edward Elric aka Fullmetal meets Rachel Roy Mustangs sister. when she gets transferred to East HQ for re-educating from her brother. Warning Contains spanking


Fullmetal meets Roy's Sister

Everyone knew Colonel Roy Mustang, everyone knew he was in the military, everyone knew he was the Flame Alchemist, everyone knew he was a commanding officer of Riza, Havoc, Kain, Falman, Breda and of course Edward, everyone knew he was the hero of Ishvala and everyone knew about his dream of becoming Furher .

There was one thing that only one thing he knew that nobody did except Hughes Roy knew he has a little sister named Rachel Mustang this is the story of how she and the Fullmetal meet each other. Roy Mustang was working on paperwork when he his phone rang he picked it up and said "this is Mustang".

"Hi Roy it's me Rachel" Roy said "oh hi Rachel what's up"? Rachel said "I got a transfer to East HQ so I need a place to stay big bro". Roy said "oh that's wonderful will you be under my command"? Rachel said "yup you're stuck with me Pony Boy."

Roy growled at the nickname and said "Rachel don't call me that"! Rachel said "oh Roy loosen up will you, are you going to pick me up or is someone else?" Roy shocked said "wait your already here"!? Rachel said "yup I'm at the train station waiting to be picked up".

Roy frowned then thought about who to send when Edward came in and said "oh Rachel I will be sending my best escort ever". Ed saw that Roy was looking at him a scowled at him. Rachel said "really who"? Roy smirked at Ed and said "oh you'll know him when you see him after all you are a State Alchemist". Rachel said "oh okay and yeah I'm the Water Clone Alchemist". Roy said "I have to go now I'll see you soon love you to goodbye".

Roy hung up and said "well Fullmetal I have something for you to do after your report so let's get that done". Ed glared and said "who was on the phone and why the heck did you keep looking at me"?! Roy said "oh that was my sister Rachel she needs and escort to bring her here so I thought you and your brother would since us adults have to work". Ed said "your sister younger or older"? Roy said "my baby sister Rachel". Edward said "okay where is she and what does she look like."

Roy smirked and told him what hi sister looked like and what she usually wears and that she is 15 years old and told him that she was a State Alchemist to". Meanwhile Rachel was waiting patiently for whoever her brother sent to come and get her. Edward and Alphonse were walking to the train station and Ed said "ugh why do I have to do this why couldn't Mustang do it she's his sister".

Al walked with his brother with a clank of armor that he was stuck in and said "Ed you're doing something nice for the Colonel so stop complaining". Ed sighed and knew Al was right. Soon they got to the station and Ed said "someone who looks like Mustang as a little girl". Ed laughed then spotted a girl who fit the profile that Roy said. Ed went up to her and said "hey I'm here to take you to your brother your Rachel Mustang right". Rachel stared at the blond boy and said "um you're the Fullmetal Alchemist wow you really are short". Edward snapped and yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN SURF ON A CORNFLAKE"! Al sighed and said "Rachel I'm sorry about him".

Rachel laughed and said "wow Pony-boy was right you do have a temper when someone call you short haha oh Al it alright". Edward said "pony-boy who the heck is that"? Rachel laughed and said "oh that the nickname I gave my brother he hates it but I don't care".

Edward and Al laughed and then they went to Roy's office where Rachel ran to her brother and said "ROY"! Roy got up from his desk and hugged his sister and said "oh Rachel it has been so long". Rachel said "yeah it has Pony-boy". Roy smacked her bottom and said "Rachel I told you not to call me that"!

Rachel yelped then blushed at the smack and said "but Roy it's not a bad name". Roy sat at his desk and said "yes but it's an embarrassing name for the Flame Alchemist the Ishvalan hero". Edward laughed and said "I don't know Colonel I think it fits you nicely haha". Al laughed to then Roy glared at Rachel and said "you told them"? Then Ed said "hey Rachel why do you call him Pony-Boy". Roy said "she does it to embarrass me". Rachel said "no I call you it because you last name is a horses name and you used to play pony with me when I was little".

Edward and Al couldn't stop laughing but stopped as Roy glared at them. Rachel said "alright I'll stop". Roy said "good". Rachel then said "it is great to be here". Roy said "yeah so why did they transfer you her Rachel"? Rachel said "oh they just wanted to get rid of me that's all but really why would they even think of putting me with you I mean I'm the Water Clone Alchemist we don't go good together".

Roy agreed but said "they should have told you why I mean you were in the north now they send you here that sounds weird." Rachel said "I don't know did they send a letter our something"? Roy shook his head then thought "okay Rachel what did you do there to make them send you to me"? Rachel said "Roy I didn't say anything I think the Furhur just wanted me or something". Roy said "alright I'm gonna call north HQ and see so Fullmetal take my sister on a tour." Edward said "okay you owe me Colonel". Roy nodded then Ed, Al, and Rachel left.

Edward and Al were walking when Rachel stopped Al stopped and said "Rachel are you alright"? Rachel shook her head Al asked "then what's wrong Rachel"? Edward saw that she was sad too and said "yeah what's wrong"? Rachel looked around to see if anyone was coming then said "Ed, Al can you keep a secret from my brother"? Ed said "It depends on the secret".

Then Rachel said "why I was transferred here was because I never liked taking orders so then sent me here because I disobeyed a direct order and my team suffered because of that so please don't tell Roy okay I felt horrible". Ed and Al were speechless and Ed said "um Rachel we won't tell put he will find out you know and he won't be happy". Rachel nodded and said "I know Ed". Then Ed said "so what was the order"? Rachel said "well we were trying to catch a criminal and my commanding officer told me not to summon any clone but I did not knowing it was an Alchemist with lighting alchemy and well my partner got killed I never saw my commanding officer that mad and he sent me to Roy to be re-educated".

Ed was about to say something but was stopped someone shouting "RACHEL ELIZABETH MUSTANG GET IN MY OFFICE NOW"! Rachel flinched and knowing it was Roy and went to his office Ed and Al followed. When they got there they saw Roy pacing then stopped and said "Rachel Mustang I heard about you insubordination and nor will I let it slide". Rachel didn't say anything then Roy took her to his private office and sat down on the couch in there and said "Rachel I better hear a very good reason why you disobeyed a direct order and why the heck you lied to me." Rachel said "well they didn't want me to make a water clone and I thought that I could and I well I didn't know he was a lightning Alchemist I didn't. Roy sat her down on his lap and said "Rachel that is why you need to listen to your Superiors do you know how scared I got when I heard what you did". Rachel said "no brother".

Roy sighed "Rachel your only 15 years old I want you listening to everyone who out ranks you do you hear me." Rachel said "your going to spank me aren't you". Roy said "oh yeah big time". Rachel nodded sadly then Roy said "Rachel you are under my command and I will re-educate you but for now I'm going to punish you".

He put her in front of him and said "Rachel I am very disappointed in you". Rachel bowed her head sadly and cried then Roy didn't waste any time and flipped her over his knee and flipped up her skirt and pulled her panties down and said "Rachel I'm using my alchemy for this one just to let you know and he did he sent his hand crashing down with a fiery smack.

Rachel kicked and cried and said "OW R-ROY STOP THAT B-BURNS WAAHH"! Roy said "Rachel I know it burns but you need to learn and this is the way I'm teaching you". He stopped when her butt was red and lifted her into his arms and said "Rachel shh I'm done Rach its okay just follow orders from now on okay". Rachel nodded and cried into his shoulder and said "Roy I-I'm s-sorry".

Roy smiled and stood her up and fixed her clothes and said "it's alright Rach just follow orders okay". Rachel nodded and smiled at him. They walked out of the private office and Edward went up to her and said "um Rachel are you okay"? Rachel blushed at him and said "I'll live so want to go get something to eat if it's alright with Roy". Roy said "go on but Fullmetal if anything happens to her I'll burn you".

Ed nodded then Rachel and he went to a diner and Rachel said "Edward do you know something I never realized how good-looking you are". Ed blushed and said "and I have to admit that you look pretty". Rachel laughed and said "so how does my brother treat you"? Edward said "Mustang he makes fun of me and always calls me short it's annoying." Rachel laughed and said "Ed do you want to know why he does that he told me why". Ed said "why"? Rachel said "because he wants you to do well and he wants you to take your mind away from the past that's why". Edward smiled and said "thanks Rach so know any embarrassing stories of Mustang"? Rachel told him about the time Roy got his hand in the cookie jar and was caught by Madam Christmas.

Edward laughed then the night progressed and they started loving each other. Edward walked her home and said "well Rachel I had fun so this is where Mustang lives". Rachel said "yeah I had fun to oh Ed stand still for a minute". Ed was about to say why but was stopped by Rachel's lips in his and he kissed back. Rachel stopped and said "well goodnight Ed". Ed said "yeah goodnight". With that he ran and told Al. Rachel laughed and went in and laughed. Roy saw her come in and said "Rachel did you have fun". Rachel said "oh yeah I did".

Roy looked at her and said "Rach are you okay"? Rachel said "yeah I'm perfect Roy just perfect". Roy chuckled and said "alright what's his name"? Rachel said "Edward". Roy said "Edward and is Fullmetal"? Rachel nodded then Roy shook his head Roy was happy for his sister


End file.
